Knight Thief
by FearlessWind
Summary: A wanted criminal who is an orphanage in an accident that happened 14 years ago and all of her family died in that incident. Well that is what everyone thought an accident, but Runo was well aware that everything was made up, so that is why she had to work as the new criminal in the city, The Knight Thief, but what would happen when she knows the truth?
1. The Knight Thief

**Chapter One:**

_**The Knight Thief**_

It was a dark and cloudy night in the city of Wardington, Japan; everyone was sleeping safe and sound in their homes. It was just about midnight, and then it all started. The sirens of cops started to sound all around the city and gun shots started hearing in all of the streets.

A brunette boy around the age of 16 years old, was laying down on his bed until he heard the sounds of alarms gone off by the police squads also he was kind of startled by the sounds of shots from guns, then he got up from the bed and got close to his window and looked through it. All he managed to see was the red and blue lights from the police cars and people shouting at distance and he took a closer look to one of the tallest buildings in the city that had a big screen play that said "Vote for Michael Gehabic" since the elections were coming up and just saw a dark figure touring it apart in half and the jumping and running through the buildings and avoiding the shots then he realized.  
-Alice will be mad if she sees that the knight thief tore his grandfather's panoramic- he said and started laughing. He went back to his bed and tried to get some sleep but he couldn't get his mind of the knight thief.

-Come back here! You piece of shit! You think you can outsmart us! Think again! - The Officer Misaki shouted at the knight thief high above in the building that is when the figure laughed and said:

-You are one crazy old man! And look at this old geezer (she said pointing at the sign in the building) is this the one you are voting for? HAHA don't make me laugh! What this man needs is to pay for what he's done!- he shouted angrily now at everyone on the ground, that's when she tore apart in half the sign of Michael Gehabic campaign for governor of the city. -HAHA This is what he deserves! You heard me loud and clear Gehabic! This is what you deserve for what you've done to my family! - he shouted angrily and he noticed how the police men started charging their guns and started shooting at the dark figure high in the building, so what he did is that he jumped and took one of the half's of the sign and used to balance himself and swinging himself so the shots wouldn't get and harm him. Luckily none of the shots get to harm him but only what the bullets managed to do was that the big windows of the building broke and started to rain little pieces of glass, well that did manage to harm and cut him until he managed to jump and get to the other building. He landed on his right foot and rolled over the pavement, he knew that he didn't have much time so he ran along the buildings and jumped to get to the other one and so on until the street of buildings were over so he jumped and got into the rooftop of a house, that's when he saw a window and rolled over to it and slid it open carefully.

He got into the house and saw a bedroom painted with yellow, a bed near the window, a mirror from the other side to left, a little closet plastered to the left next to the door and to the right he saw a large desk with a laptop, some books and a school bag. He made his way through the door and closed it carefully, so no one could hear he was in the room. He locked the door and turned on the lights, he was started by the bright light of the light bulb that shone in the ceiling. That was when he saw the mirror and said:

- Well you have done it again Knight Thief- he smiled to himself- Or should I say Runo Misaki?- He removed his mask and revealed he was a girl, with a long aquamarine hair and green big orbs, smiling to herself and changing from her black suit to her pajamas.

Her knight thief suit was more like a spy suit, all black, with a pair of black skinny jeans and long sleeved vest, a black short sleeve blouse, gloves and black leather boots. Also with all of her high tech equipment that her friend Marucho gave her when he knew about the knight thief, until he moved to the U.S.A. And left her all of the equipment necessary to complete the purpose of being the knight thief.

She was not being the knight thief to scare people off or to make fun of scumbag politicians; all she wanted to do was to figure out what happened 14 years ago, when all of her family died in a fire. She was just two years old, so she only remembers her house being all on fire and painful screams coming from the inside. After weeks of the incident she was adopted to a kind family and they changed her last name to Misaki so she wouldn't be interrogated or suspected for that incident. Years passed and Runo was living a normal life and all, and she did not remember at all that incident, just like she was brainwashed and she actually was. Before she was sent to her foster parents the government erased her memories of that night. She managed to remember all of that "accident" just as she turned 12 years old, but the blunette knew very well that this was not any accident, because if it was, why would the government erased her memory? And why would an officer of the police adopt her? She had a lot of questions in her mind and that is why she became the knight thief. She was a wanted criminal all over Wardington even Japan, she was kind of guilty for causing so much trouble for her foster parent the officer Mr. Misaki, but she knew she had to do it if she wanted to know the truth.

* * *

_**:Flashback:**_

One night she had to infiltrate the Maruka Mansion, she knew that it was well armed that mansion and that her friend Marucho was there, but even though she went alongside the mission. She managed to get in the house, but a police man shot her in the left arm, and she started bleeding a lot. The blunette was losing a lot of blood so she ran up a high amount of stairs, turned left and got in the first room she found. She turned on the lights and realized that it was Marucho's bedroom but he wasn't there, well that is what she thought, until she tore apart the left sleeve and saw the pool of blood that was coming from her arm. She was horrified by the sight of blood but she man up and started looking around. She managed to found a first aid kid in the bed to her right. She sat down on the bed and picked up a metal tweezers and looked right back at her arm. She put the tweezers near her bleeding arm and she put them inside the wound. She was about to scream, but she knew she would blow her cover so she bit her lip so hard that she also made them bleed but she managed to take out the bullet from her arm by that she was more relieved. She disinfected the wound with alcohol as well the bottom of her lip and she just bandaged the wound. After all that the injury, did not look all that bad. She then sighed:

-Better be more careful now Runo- she said to herself and remove her mask, and it revealed herself with a lot of sweat. Then she heard a gasp and a sound of something breaking she got up and turned around, and saw a little blond boy lying on the floor with a scared look on his face and looking straight at her.

-Marucho…- she said in a silent tone looking at him in the face. He seemed in a great shock. She also caught a glimpse at the floor and saw that the thing that broke was a flower vase, that was placed in the desk to the left of Marucho. After some minutes of silence someone knocked on the door abruptly, by this Runo got startled and turned around.

-Mister Marucho? Are you okay? I heard something breaking, are you all right?- that was the voice of Kaito, Marucho's butler. He kept on knocking and knocking calling out Marucho's name. That was when Runo felt a grip on her hand that pulled her into a room and threw her in it. She fell inside the room and only got to see Marucho smiling and closing the door, with a slight click of the lock. Runo got closer to the door and placed her ear to be able to hear the conversation.

-I´m coming Kaito- she heard Marucho´s voice from a distance. Then she heard his footsteps getting more silent until he reached to the entrance of the bedroom and heard the door opened and someone else getting in the room. She guessed that it was Kaito.

-Sorry Kaito to keep you waiting, is something wrong?- said Marucho with an amused voice.

-No it was nothing Master Marucho, is just that I heard something break, is everything all right?- he said to Marucho a little worried.

-Don't worry Kaito, it´s just that I saw a cockroach on the bed and I got scared and ran to my closet to hide, but in the process I tripped and bumped in to the desk and so the flower vase you gave me broke- Marucho said to Kaito kind of fast.

"A cockroach? He afraid of that little insect? What a whimp!" Runo thought to herself while laughing a little, but then she remembered that Kaito was still in the bedroom so she tapped her mouth and hoped that Kaito didn´t hear her. To her luck, he did hear her.

-What was that?- Kaito said amused to Marucho.

-What was what?- Marucho said to him, while sounding a little nervous by the way he talked now with Kaito.

"SHIT" Runo thought to herself then she stood up and crashed with a box and it fell on her making it sound a loud thud. Now was she really lucky.

-Master Marucho are you hiding something in here?- Kaito said o Marucho. Then Runo heard some footsteps getting louder and louder getting more and more near the closet now she was really in trouble. There was nowhere she could hide so she just started thinking fast and then something popped up in her mind.

-No Kaito, there´s nothing in there. Nothing at all!- he said more nervous than ever.

-Sorry Master Marucho I have to check until I am sure that there's nothing you are hiding.- he said, he took out a key from his right pocket of a black coat he was wearing. He got to the lock of the door and put the key to opened it.

-No Kaito! Don´t open it!- Marucho shout at him. Now was he scared and nervous at the same time.

Then Kaito opened the door. Now Marucho and Kaito were looking inside the closet kind of scared. They saw a box on the floor with a pile of clothes all scattered on the floor. There was nothing on the room. Marucho let out a sigh but he was still curious to know what happened to Runo, so he closed the door and looked at Kaito.

-See, there was nothing in there, I told you so!- Marucho said while kind of snickering. Then Kaito let out a sight and approached to the main door of the bedroom.

-Very well, Master Marucho, I'll be leaving now- he said and closed the door. Now Marucho ran to the closet and opened the door quietly and got inside the closet.

-Runo? Are you still here?- he said quietly so Kaito wouldn't hear him. He started looking at all sides then he heard something.

-Up here- she said kind of laughing.

Marucho looked up to the roof and saw Runo there. She was supporting her hands on the walls to her right and left and so both of her feet. Marucho was just laughing and shocked by Runo's way of thinking and how he didn't see her at all.

-Are you serious?- he said while looking amazed at her and Runo just smiling at him- Get down here!- he demanded laughing. She let go first of her feet then her hands and she fell on her feet swiftly. Marucho started clapping- Amazing Runo- he said and Runo bowed to him. Then she straightens up and walked out of the closet alongside Marucho. Obviously he questioned her by why was the reason for her being the knight thief and broking into his home. The she had to tell him the entire whole story and of course he understood why she was doing all of that, he thought it was reasonable for her doing all of this, so he decided to help her in any way he could. He gave her new equipment to use, he gave her information of the incident, he also covered for her, well he did all of that until he left for U.S.A so now the one who helps Runo with all of the gadgets is no inse, Marucho sends her the equipment via mail but she liked more having him near her, nut she knew he had to move because of his father's work.

_**:End of flashback:**_

* * *

-Well Marucho you better not blow my cover up, because if you do you are one little dead man- she said in a kind of joking and serious tone. Then she walked up to the desk and placed her books inside the school bag, then she got out a recording machine from it and pressed the little red button that said "REC" and she said to it quietly.

-Today, Sunday 15 of January, 2012, Infiltrated The Wardington News Reports building, failed to get valid information, managed to tore apart Mr. Gehabic sign campaign and manage to make a fool of the officer. So long not being able to get valuable information, but being able to make the officer go bonkers- she said but was interrupted because of her laughter then she put on a serious tone and said- Tomorrow's assault will be held inside the Museum of Arts and Dancing of Wardington, make a note already left note to officer. By now I got nothing else, Knight out.- she said and ended the recording. She walked up to a little box that was inside her closet and there she placed the recording machine. She walked up to her bed.

-Goodnight Mom and Dad, wherever you are now- she said quietly and turned off the lights and went to bed. Quickly she was sleeping like a baby, but she forgot that tomorrow was Monday, that means having to go to school.

_**Runo's P.O.V **_

I was sleeping nice and tidy in my bed, I also remember that I was dreaming, of course I don't remember much of the dream but I do know that it had something to do with my parents, that was the reason that I didn't hear the alarm maybe. I just started hearing the beep beep beep, I looked around still dumfounded by my sleeping and saw that my clock was saying that it was 7 o'clock in the morning.

-Agh! It's Sunday! Why the hell did I turn on the alarm?- I shouted at myself, but before I went back to my sleep I got thinking and I remembered- Today is Monday!- and by trying to get up from bed I fell to the floor. I stood quickly up and ran to my closet and grabbed whatever I found in there. I threw away the pijamas and wore the school´s uniform (yeah still in high school they made us use uniform, lame) that was a blue skirt for the girls, while a blue pants for the boys, with a white blouse, a red tie, a blue vest for girls and a blue jacket for boys, and a pair of black sneakers. After I changed to my uniform I tied up my hair in a ponytail, and I ran to my desk grabbed my schoolbag and ran to the door of my bedroom, got out and literally ran kind of jumped my way across the stairs going down. Then I got to the entrance door and I heard Saki saying to me:

-Good morning Runo, did you sleep well yesterday?- she asked. I looked at her and smiled- Yes I slept very well, but I am going to be late for school, so I better go, goodbye!- I said and got out of the house and ran towards my bike, that it was parked in a tree. I took it and got on it and started pedaling faster to get to the school, or well in this case high school.

I actually live in a kind of house/ restaurant, since Saki and Tatsuo, my foster parents, own the "Misaki Restaurant" and I work for them as their waitress, so I could pay them for all of what they have given me. I know that they don´t keep the money, but I still give it to them so I wouldn't feel that guilty for making fun of Tatsuo every night, after all he is the officer Mr. Misaki. Sometimes it feels wrong to call him names or making fun of him every night for the last 5 years of me being the Knight Thief, but I mean, I need the truth, and I am not letting anything stop me.

-I will not give up- I whispered to myself. I got to the Wardington High school and I parked my bike near the entrance. I walked up to the entrance and I felt as if someone was watching me from somewhere near. I stopped walking and I turned around but all I saw and felt was a pain in the ass. Julie had just tackled me into a hug, and that made me fall to the ground with her.

-JULIE GET OFF OF ME!- I shouted at her while she still was hugging me. Julie was one of my best friend, but God was she annoying. She loves to go shopping, and making everyone happy, she has a kind of high and bubbly attitude towards everyone and everything. She is one of the sweetest persons, not like Alice though, but she still was always for me, but right now I was not in the mood of being tackled. –I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF!- I said as I sat up and pushed. She managed to get up and said – Don't be like that Runo, you scare me- she said smiling. She gave me a hand to get up, and I took it.

-Anyway, what was that for?- I said to her while picking up my schoolbag. She looked confused and I just looked a little annoyed – The tacling Julie, what was it for?- I said to her. Now she realized what I was talking about.

- OH! That, it was nothing, just entertaining me- she said while smiling at me. Now I just looked with an angry face at her – Then you should now know, that if you do that again to me, you are dead.- I said to her with a serious tone and I really wasn't joking. By now Julie was scared to death until:

-Come on kiddo, relax it was nothing- A boy approached to us and smiled at me. Well now we have here Dan Kuso, my childhood friend and a guy with some serious nerve. –Look Dan, you should back off now- I said to him while closing my eyes. I opened them and saw Dan and Julie now being now sacred, and then I broke and started laughing so hard. They all looked shocked by my change of reactions, but that was just me. They never knew if I was happy, sad, angry, stressed etc. No one knew me that well, maybe the only who would know how was I would react, would be Dan or Alice, but I don't think so.

Anyway after I finished laughing I looked to them whit a smile on my face, and now they were more relaxed, knowing that maybe I wasn´t that serious about the death part, hahaha if only they knew.

A bell rang in the hall and we all knew that it was time for school, so we went to our assigned classroom; after all we were all in the same classroom. We reached there and entered. I could see that everyone was talking with their friends, not caring about the bell or anything, so I just got to my desk and laid down my schoolbag and sat on the desk, that was when an extremely angry red head got in front of me and shouted –LOOK AT THIS!- She said to me while handing me the newspaper for today. I saw the front page and saw what happened yesterday, a photo of me or well The Knight Thief toring apart the sign of Mr. Gehabic, while some yellow words to the left said "The knight strikes now with new politician", I was about to laugh but I knew that doing that would make me blow my cover so I put on a deadly and serious face and looked at Alice, and said:

-What the hell happened last night?- I said at her in a serious tone, but my mind said "HAHAHAHA THIS IS HILARIOUS! PURE GOLD" I thought to myself.

-It just so happens that the so called Knight Thief, infiltrated the The Wardington News Reports building, and decided to make fun of my grandfather in front of the police!- she said really angry.

Dan heard our conversation and said- Yeah, yesterday I heard him live and clear from my window, saying those things to Mr. Gehabic- he said serious and then everyone joined the conversation that means Alice, Julie, Dan and Shun.

-The thing with the Thief Knight is just out of control- Shun said to everyone, while everyone else nodded incluiding me, but God was I still laughing in the inside and kept telling to myself "If only they knew". Then Julie looked at me and said –What about you Runo, what does your father tell you about it?- she asked curiously and now everyone's eyes were on me, literally every one of the class. I just thought "Shit, I didn't want to get a lot of attention!". So what I did was that I cleared up my throat and said seriously:

-He never talks about that business, and even if he did he wouldn't tell me anything, if he doesn't tell anything to Saki, that means he would not tell me.- I said seriously, but then something seemed off, "Shit! I called Suki by her name! They don't know about me being adopted or something!" I looked started but instantly calmed down, and it seemed like they didn't even notice.

Then Alice stand up and walked towards me with a smile on her face "This isn't good" I just thought and to my luck I was right.

-I got an incredible idea!- she said squealing and looked now to everyone- Let's go tonight to the Museum of Arts and Dancing of Wardington and catch the Knight Thief, that will teach him some manners!- she said while fist bumping the air, and everyone smiled at her, but I was just shocked and not responding to that phrase, what I only managed to say was:

-Shit- I said in a whisper that everyone managed to hear. "Runo you have one bad luck on your side" I thought to myself.

* * *

**So? What do you think about the new story huh? I think is coming great, and I hope you think that too. Sorry for not updating in some time, I have been busy but thank god school is now over! YAY! Anyways I'll try to update as soon as posible, I'm sure it will not take more than a month or so, for both of the stories. Well Please Review! Peace Out!**


	2. If Only They Knew

**Chapter 2:**

_**If Only They Knew **_

_**Runo's P.O.V :**_

-Shit- I managed to mumble after the idea Alice gave of us capturing the knight thief, but god! How the heck am I supposed to be Runo and the knight Thief at the same time, which is just crazy! I looked up and saw everyone's eyes on me, literally every one of my classmates were looking at me with the face of "what the heck?", I looked at my friends and had the same expression, guess they didn't expect that kind of reaction, especially from me, so I had to break that big silence somehow. I cleared my throat and said with a lot of the confidence I could find;

-I mean, shit because I can't come with you guys tonight- I said while looking at Alice and smiling while on my inside I was completely dying, "Really Runo? Really?" I just thought to myself -I mean besides I have a late work shift in the restaurant so I don't want to disappoint my- I was saying but the word couldn't come off of my mouth, so I pulled through and for ages I said the word I could not say -...parents. - That was it they would see right through me and know something was wrong. But, then Julie came up hold my hands;

-Don't worry Runo!- she said in her always cheerful tone and with her squeaky voice- We'll find a way of you going to the museum with us!- she said and sounded like a little kid getting ice cream, and to my luck everyone agreed with her "Oh now that would be great wouldn't it?" I thought to myself smiling.

-But Julie, how am I supposed to get to the museum I already told you I have a night shift today! An probably all week! - I said standing up from my desk and placing my right hand on my hip. I added the last part so they would stop bothering me for at least this week. But, they were so insistent! Seriously they didn't let me say no to them. Then happened what I didn't expect at all;

-Well kiddo- started Dan saying to me- What do you think about me helping you tonight with your job and then we could go to the museum? - He said while he did that usual grin on his mouth.

I got used to being called "kid" or "kiddo", since he always called me like that when we were 7 years old, since Dan and I have been friends since a long time ago.

Anyways the idea that he gave was not bad, "Maybe I could manage doing all of that, maybe I get to play a little with them, after all I can spend some time with Dan...WHOA what the hell are you thinking Runo, you have to say no! Period end of conversation!"

I was about to say something to Dan, obviously rejecting his propose but that was when the situation became akward.

-So you guys are going on a date?- Julie said while squealing, she was looking at both of us then at everyone else, they were all dying of laughter, while I was red like a tomato and so was Dan. God! Talk about awkwardness!

-Yeah you should go out you guys! - Shun said to laughing his ass off. Shun a ninja in training, best friend of Dan, and the secret crush of Alice, well they both like each other so they are the ones to go out on a date! Anyways back to the conversation, I was about to decline the offer but Alice didn't let me finish; she knew that I would decline that "date", so she decided for me.

- I think it's great! So I'll see you guys at 9 in the museum, when that thief will appear- she said smiling at me. She knew me too well. "Shit! Screw you Alice!" I thought to myself now just starting to get some ideas for me of being the knight thief and Runo at the same time and place. But then Dan came up to me and I looked at him, he had again his grin and said to me:

-Well then I will go to your restaurant around 6, have some food for me- he said smiling to me, and I just smiled back and said:

-First you are going to help me with the clients, then the food, got it?- I said to him smiling but still in a deadly and serious tone making him flinch, until the teacher came in to the classroom and ordered us to take our seats. Alice was seated in front of me, Shun to her right, Julie behind me and Dan to my right. Even though Julie was constantly annoying me with the "date" with Dan, I could not concentrate by thinking how the hell was I going to manage doing the mission while no one suspecting me if being the Knight Thief. "Hmm, what can I possibly do in this situation...? Guess I'll have to call Marucho for help" I thought to myself, and it was true, I needed the advice from that little blond and his technology, so I'll have to call him as soon as get home.

The hours at school passed quickly that I didn't even notice them, because of that issue bugging me, I tried to stop thinking about it but I just couldn't.

Anyways the bell rang, meaning school's over and head home and I did as I was ordered, but before I could get to my bike Alice walked up to me and stood in front of me with a deadly glare;

-Don't you dare leaving me in the museum, you said you will go, so now keep the promise- she said as she pointed at my nose. I lifted one of my eyebrows and removed her pointing hand from my face and said -First of all, I didn't even agree to that, you did, but because you want me so much to come, I don't know why, I'll go!- I said to her while smiling, but then I just realized what have I just said and slapped my face in a sign of "I'm the dumbest person in the world", then Alice only giggled at my statement and walked with Shun to their houses. I sighed loudly and approached my bike; I placed it on the street, got on it and took off to my house.

While I was riding it I started thinking again about what was the plan anyway, I mean, I don't even know why the hell am I going to the museum, what is so important from there, but it came back to me quickly. The reason why I was going to that museum was because there was this precious jewel, a ruby to be more specific that I needed to get my hands on some time now, because the owner was a great businessman and politician, and some time ago he made some deals with my dad, so I need to steal his precious stone so I can get the information I need, after all I have no use for a ruby.

I quickly got to the house; I got off of my bike and parked it near the entrance door. I took out a key from my schoolbag and go into the house.

The house was big and spacious, it was big enough for 6 people living in it, but we were only 3 living in it so it was huge for me. Also the restaurant was part of the house, first right next to the door was a couple of tables and chairs for the customers, in front of them, there was a counter were all of the alcohol was being manage there, behind the wall of the counter was the kitchen, with a sink, a stove and kitchen utensils, and to the left from the kitchen was the stairs, that led to the bedrooms.

I placed my school bag in the nearest chair I could find, I locked the entrance door and made my way to the kitchen. There it was a plate with some potato salad and a piece of salmon, and top of it was a note that said "Here's your food Runo, just heat it in the microwave and it will be fine. I may no join because of work, but don't worry I'll see you at dinnertime! Love Saki" I finished reading it and placed it on the table near me. I sighed took my plate and made my way to the microwave. I placed the plate inside the microwave and started heating up the food.

At 3 o'clock more or less I finished eating, took my plate to the sink and left it there. Now I had work to do. I went to the kitchen and in a little door there was near the fridge I took out a broom and I started sweeping the floor. I managed finishing cleaning the house around 5'oclock, I was exhausted but I remembered the appointment with Dan, he was coming at 6 so I ran towards the stairs and made my way to the bathroom, I showered and wore the same school uniform, since I was too lazy to wear something else. I brushed my blue hair and I made once again my large pony tail and hurried downstairs, I looked at the clock and it said 5:30, "I still have some time before Dan comes to help me" I thought to myself and noticed something. I looked around the restaurant and saw that no one was coming in "Guess today is one of those slow days for the restaurant." I thought and then I hear a vibration coming from the school bag, I ran to it and opened the first zipper of the bag and saw my cell phone ringing. I took it out and looked the name of the person calling me in the tiny screen and it said "Marucho" in big black words. I hurriedly placed the phone in my ear and said to the caller:

-Hello Marucho! - I said in an exited tone, kind of like Julie but not squealing- How are you? - I asked my little friend over the phone. He started laughing then sighed and said:

-Hello Runo, nice talking with you! And I'm fine thank you, how about you? - The little blond answered me with a happy tone in his voice. I just felt like laughing and I did.

-I'm fine thank you, so what's up? - I said while I took a seat in a chair beside me.

-Nothing much, but today I saw your big performance all on over the news and magazines, you are famous dear knight thief! - He said to me while he exclaimed the last part to me by that I started laughing so hard. God, just one night I tore apart some politicians campaign and the next I am famous in the entire world! "I am amazing!" I thought to myself still laughing. Then I calmed myself down and wipe some tears coming from my eyes for all of that laughter.

- Am I amazing or what? - I asked Marucho kind of snickering while I put both of my feet on the table. Then Marucho just laughed at my question.

-I suppose you really are- he started but then he cleared his throat "This is not good." I just thought to myself and then Marucho continued -Well Runo, you see Julie today called me, telling me about your new plan for tonight - he started then his tone of voice changed to happy to serious "Shit this isn't good at all" I kept thinking.

- Now tell me Runo, How the hell will you put up your act with them?- He shouted over the phone.

-Sheesh Marucho, you almost made me go deaf- I said to him while frowning. - Don't worry I will manage to come up with something when the time comes, I still have plenty of time to think about a plan, don't worry Marucho- I sad happily to him, but the truth was that I haven't even thought about a plan since I got home "I'm screwed" I just said to myself. Then over the phone I heard Marucho sighed and cleared his throat.

- Luckily for you I invented some new chip for your cell phone to have. - He said in a tone of victory. I just started giggling strange for me though.

-Now that is more like it- I said in a more happy tone -What do you have for me Marucho- I said while I was smiling big and wide. I just heard him snicker and said.

-Well Runo, yesterday I send you a mail containing the new program. - He said to me and I nodded. I went outside the house and went to the mailbox and opened it. Inside I saw a little envelope I took it and went back inside the house. I took a chair and took a seat I opened it and saw a little chip.

-Think I found it Marucho, is it a blue chip? - I asked to my friend in the phone and he responded with a Him meaning a yes in his way of talking. -Well now what? What does it do? - I asked Marucho while poking the little blue chip in the table.

-First Runo, don't go around playing with it- he said in a serious tone and by the end of the sentence I stopped poking the little chip "It seems like a normal chip to me, nothing special" I thought to myself because probably if I said that to Marucho he would rip my head off. The. He continued talking and me listening, I just managed to know that the little blue chip would help me to make a hologram or something of sort of me in the suit of the knight thief. "Marucho you are some freaky genius!" I thought to myself.

-And that is barely what it can do- he said in a happy voice I just smiled.

-Marucho you are the best in this things! Thank you! - I said to him while giggling to him.

- Ha-ha, Well thanks Runo- he said to me - But remember you can also order the hologram to move or to speak if you want to, to speak only talk to the phone and move just move the phone around and the hologram will understand- he said and I just nodded to myself in a big wide smile.

- Thank you again Marucho! That will help me in being me and the knight- I was saying over the phone until I heard a ring from the bell of the door and realized someone was entering the restaurant and I didn't finish the sentence. I got up from the chair and stretched my arms.

- Hey Marucho, I got to go, someone is in the restaurant, probably a customer, talk to you later and I'll tell you the details about how everything went, Goodbye!- I said to him and before he could speak I hung up the call. I took the chip and placed it in the pockets of my skirt, as well as my phone.

I turned around and bowed to the person in front of me, who I didn't know who it was and said with a smile:

-Welcome to the Misaki restaurant how may I help you? - I asked and stood up from my bowing position. Then I heard the person in front of me laughing, and that gave it away. "I know that laughter anywhere" I thought to myself and I was right.

Dan was the person who came in to the restaurant and was laughing at me and it fact it was already 6 o'clock. I walked over to him and smacked him in the head with my right hand, and he just almost fell to the floor.

-OW! Runo that hurt like hell! - He demanded while he was stroking his head because of the pain he felt from my smack in his head. I just started laughing at him by his behavior, I stayed laughing for 10 minutes then I had to stop because of my stomach hurting so much. I stopped and whipped away a tear from my eye and noticed that Dan was smiling at me, not grinning, smiling, a little one but was a sincere one. I looked at him in the eyes and saw something odd and strange, but I didn't pay attention to them. We were in a lot silence, so I had to break it.

-So as you can see we have no customers- I said to him and he took a look around the restaurant with a serious look.

-You're right- he said and turned to me - What happened? - He asked me.

-Beats me- I said and took a chair and sat down. Dan looked at me and did the same.

-I heard you were talking with Marucho, how is he? - Dan asked me while he was smiling. I smiled at him too.

-He said he was doing fine, although he didn't gave me details- I said to him and now Dan had an intruding look on his face.

-Yep I heard something of a chip, what's that about? - He asked me. "Crap, he heard our conversation" I thought to myself "I have to change of conversation".

-Wait, you were spying on our conversation? - I asked kind of angry but not that angry to rip his head off.

-Well it did seem like an interesting conversation - he said as he nodded but then I saw something else in his face "Is it curiosity?" I thought and I received my answer with his next question - And then I heard something about the Knight Thief- he said and locked his eyes on mine.

Dan was one of the people that would notice right away when someone is lying to him, also he could see right through me "Should I tell him?" I started asking myself but something snapped on my mind, I can't tell him. It wasn't even in my plans that Marucho would find out, so why should I tell him "If I really have to tell him, I will when the time is right" I promised myself and that was a promise I intended to keep.

I looked at his brownish and reddish eyes and I saw how much he wanted to know something, something I could not decorate.

-Yep we were talking about him, since Julie told him about our meeting tonight- I said to him in a fake smile. And kept talking so Dan would 't get too suspicious -Now that I think about it if there is no one here, we should probably go there now don't you think?- I asked him as I got up from my chair and headed upstairs to the bedroom. -Just wait for me outside I need some things to get before we go.

- I said to him before turning and ran through the stair up into my room. I shut the door quickly and ran for my school bag. I placed it over my shoulder and took my knight suit placing it inside my school bag "I just hope he doesn't suspect a thing" I said to myself and as I was walking toward my supplies for the stealing and stuff I heard some footsteps came running from the stairs ,"Crap!" I mumbled to myself and quickly grabbed some of the equipment like a transparent wire, a stunt gun, and some other stuff that Marucho gave me, and quickly stuffed it in the school bag and just when I finished the door flew open.

Dan was standing there; he was the one who opened the door. I looked at him and he was kind of relieved and let out a sigh.

-What is it? - I asked Dan kind of nervously as he took a seat in my bed. He just started to shake his head to right and left, now I was the confused one. He looked over to me and smiled:

-Nothing, just curiosity killed me- he said to me. I approached to him and sat next to him kind of curious about his curiosity. I looked at him and he caught my eyes staring at him so he turned around to see me. I was kind of nervous, my stomach was just bursting out and I could feel how my blood rushed to my cheeks.

- So what was the curiosity about? - I said to him while trying not to sound nervous. He blinked a few times, like he was deciding in telling me or not, but either way I was going to get him to spit it out.

-Well you see- he started saying without looking at me, and that meant that what he was about to tell was not good.

-Come on just tell me already, I know it is nothing good- I said to him trying to make him look at me in the eyes and he knew just what I was doing.

-It's just that Alice had a suspicion about who was the knight thief- he said while looking at the floor, that made me blink simountaneusly. "Wait Alice is suspecting about the knight's identity ... Wait a second, is she suspecting me?- I thought to myself trying not to alarm myself and Dan not noticing it.

-And who is she suspecting? - I asked trying to be and sound as calm as ever, but it wasn´t working at all. Dan looked at me and grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly and turned to look directly at me. His gaze was so strong; he made me blush instantly with those reddish and brown eyes of his, while I was just nervous and anxious for him to answer my question.

-Alice suspects that the knight thief is…- he started saying to me. "Come one! Say it now! It's now or never!" I started to shout at myself while I was still looking at Dan's eyes, and in his gaze I could see that he was discovering me, he knew something was wrong with me and that I was nervous for his answer. He took in a deep breath:

-She thinks that Marucho is the knight thief. - He said serious as ever, and by that I replied by a loud sigh of relief, and that startled him a lot. He blinked and leaned in closer to my face – Why are you so relieved? - He asked to me just inches from my face. I started to blink and to shake my head rapidly.

-It's just that Marucho can't be the knight thief, I-I mean He's in the U.S.A- I said to Dan trying to make him look another way that it weren´t my eyes, but I was losing it. "Why are they suspecting Marucho? He has nothing to do with this! I am the one they should be suspecting! Even though that is not good at all…" I said to myself trying to get my ideas straight, I mean why would Alice blame Marucho for all of that, I mean maybe mentally he is like the thief but physically not at all, he is short, he is blond, he can't do back flips or jumps, and many more, why him?

That question kept going on in my mind that I didn´t notice that Dan was still looking at me and he kind of realized that I was confused by the statement he just said.

-Wait, so Alice thinks that Marucho is the knight thief?- I shouted angrily at Dan by making me know about this. I mean I was still shocked at that statement that I took some time to process everything, but still how they can think Marucho could have done all of that I have done in the past few years. "This is crazy! Alice is just going nuts, maybe thinking about Shun too much is affecting her!" I thought to myself, and it is actually true, Alice spends every second of her life thinking about that silent ninja, but I guess that is love for her.

Anyways I turned back to Dan and saw that he was very surprised to my kind of reaction, but I guess it is kind of surprising. I have never reacted like that kind of news before, and everyone knows it, but now they have gone too far.

-What? - I said to Dan, making him snap out of his surprise shock. He looked towards me and raised his left eyebrow, looking kind of funny to me. He shook his head from one side to another, now his actions were very suspicious.

-Nothing Runo- he said to me in a soft voice that made me get butterflies. "Will he stop doing that? I can't concentrate by that smile of his" I thought but now I was surprised by how I was thinking about Dan "God! Runo what the heck are you even thinking!" I said to myself trying to calm myself but it was just useless.

-They suspect it is Marucho because he is in the U.S.A and because he has all of that equipment the knight possess. –Dan said to me while got up from the bed, I was still looking at him with a dumb face he turned around to see me and made his fabulous grim to me, - Don't worry I don't think Marucho is that kind of person, so don't let it bug you- he said to me while smiling and tending his hand to me. "That is too late Dan, it is already bugging me, and after all I am the one behind the mask not him." I said to myself while I grabbed his hand, took my bag and went downstairs while we were still holding hands like boyfriend girlfriend.  
I locked the door of the house and turned around seeing that Dan was waiting for me in the street. I went to him and saw that he had my bike next to him.

-Why do you have my bicycle? - I asked to him as I got to street. He looked to me and extended his hand towards me.

-Your carriage is here my lady- he said as he took my hand and kissed it sweetly. I started giggling but I could feel how I was blushing, but I mean Dan was just goofing around like he always does; it is nothing special I guess.  
Dan is always like this, with every one of us and with every one of the girls from our high school. I mean every day I would see him going out with a different girl, it is kind of frustrating and suffering for me, but I have more important things to take care of, so every time I try and not give it importance to the situation.  
Dan got onto my bike while I was still dumbfounded by that previous scene but as soon as I was out I came back.  
I saw Dan in my bike and gave him a curious look, he looked at me and he managed seeing my confusion.

-This way we can reach the museum faster- he said to me- Come on, hop on!- be said in a cheerful tone

- Are you sure that it can support us both?- I asked kind of insecure by what could happen if both of us hopped on the bike.  
-Yeah! Well I think so...- Dan said trailing off his eyes to the bicycle, he started thinking and getting his thoughts together, he just shrugged that feeling and turned to me.

I was just still thinking in hopping in with him or not, I mean we could take the bus still, we had time, but something inside me told me that I should go with Dan and follow him. I was trailed off in my thoughts about going or not until I heard the phrase I missed so much.

-Just trust me- Dan said in a soft voice showing a small smile that I was able to saw in seconds. His hand reached for mine and pushed me towards the bike. Now I was in front of Dan and I was still holding his hand.

That phrase made me realize more things. If Dan is my friend, I mean my best friend he should know about my secret. I can be able in telling him, but maybe I am not able to spit the words out, who knows, just me.  
"Come on Runo, you can trust him and you know it..." I thought to myself and turned my gaze to his. I saw in his eyes that he was hoping that I would tell him something, maybe a secret, I don't know, the only thing I was completely sure, was that if I didn't told Dan who I was, things were going to get ugly between us.

-Dan, there is something I have to tell you- I said to him and he turned around to see me, and he stood up from the bike.  
"Well it's now or never Night Thief" I thought to myself as I saw a brunette boy intrigued to know about my secret and he was about to know it.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you like the story so far, I have been thinking about many things for this story that misght turn out interesting in the end. Anyways share your thoughts and tell me what do you think about it. Peace Out!**


	3. Karma is a Bitch

**Chapter #3:****  
**_**Karma is a Bitch**_

"It is now or never Runo or Knight Thief" I thought to myself while I was looking at Dan as he was looking at me. I was about to tell him that I was the knight thief. I have kept the secret for a few years since Marucho discovered me, but I have told no one about it, and here I was about to tell a 16 year old brunette my biggest secret.  
"Should I trust him?" That question popped up in my head every time I was about to tell Dan, it didn't help me at all, it just made me question my decision and Dan.  
He has been there in any problem I had, but still he knows nothing about me being adopted or my parents getting killed, he just knows the facade I had been putting up for years, the typical girl with family problems and broken relationships, but still he believed me and trusts me. That is the worst part he trusts me, but I don't.

"What kind of friend are you anyway?" I said to myself but that was the ugly truth, what kind of friend am I anyways? I trust no one while everyone else trusts me ironic isn't it or is just karma? Nah karma is still waiting to get me on something even worse I guess, that is the way it works, but I was certain of it, I was already expecting this situation with my friends, my best friends, but I wasn't prepared for it.  
We kept silent for minutes, maybe ten or fifteen minutes? Something like that, until Dan asked the question.  
-What is it Runo? - He said to me and took both of my hands and held them together- You know you can tell me anything- he said softly to me in a smile. "I know that very well Dan, but I don't know how you would take this" I said to myself in a sad and guilty voice. Now guilt was taking over me, and consuming me slowly and the only way to get out of that flood was by telling him my secret, something that I wasn't sure about.  
I sighed loudly enough for him to hear it and know that what I was about to tell him was not easy at all.

-Dan just promise me something after telling you this- I started saying without looking at him in the eyes, I was too ashamed to show my face to him. I didn't want to tell him, but if he trusts me I should be able to trust him too. Also, I didn't want that my relationship with Dan change with this new secret, but it will, I was certain of it. Still I wanted to hear Dan's voice saying to me that he promises that nothing will change.

-Tell me Runo- he said softly again to me. I felt that his gaze was upon me, while I was looking at the ground until he took my chin and moved it so he was able to see my eyes and I will be able to see his. I looked at them and saw that there was confusion and curiosity, too much curiosity. He wanted badly to know my secret, he really wanted me to tell him, but I was way too confused in my thoughts. I guess he noticed that in my eyes right away, because he sighed at me and then let go of me. I stared at him blankly and he noticed that now I was confused by his actions and then he just smiled at me.

-I can see that it is troubling you- he said looking at me in the eyes and then he turned around to the bike – If you don't want to talk about it now, you can tell me later, when you're ready. - he said kind of hurt and sad, but he knew too well that this secret was burning up inside me and it was chasing me all around. He just turned around to see me and smiled softly and kindly. Now I felt horrible, more than before. I just wanted to shout at him and tell him the truth right there and now, but the words didn't come out of my mouth. I just stood there paralyzed by the situation, until Dan climbed onto my bike turned to me and made his fabulous grin of always.

-Are you coming or what? –he asked me with that grin still on his face.

"You are the worst friend he has, and you know it." My mind said to me. And actually, maybe for the first time it was right, I am the worst friend Dan or any person could have, but that fact was something that it will take time to sink in.

I turned my gaze to Dan, and walked to him. I was feeling deep down in my stomach something twist and making me feel worse and worse by any second that was passing.

-Sorry…- I just managed to say to Dan, without looking at him. I climbed onto the bike as well and took a grip of Dan's jacket, since he was still wearing the school uniform just as me, and laid my head in his back.

Dan didn't say anything to me neither did he turn around to see me; he just started pedaling the bicycle and took off to the museum. I tightened my grip around his waist when he began pedaling and because the situation was awkward because of what has happened before.

My thoughts were still bugging me that I didn´t notice that Dan stopped pedaling and we were in the sidewalk just a few blocks away from the museum, and turned around to see me. He looked at me with a soft and kind sight. I was still gripping his jacket, so he just half turned to see me. I looked at him and I noticed that this jacket was kind of wet. I touched it and in fact it was wet.

-Were you crying? - Dan asked me with concerned tone, and placed his hand on my cheek.

I looked up at him and I wanted to confess him right there and now of what I couldn't say before, I wanted to reveal my identity to him, but if I did he would be in danger. "I wish I thought of all the consequences before becoming the Knight Thief" I thought to myself.

-No, I-I wasn't crying… - I said to him without looking at him in the eyes, and I could feel how he was searching for my eyes to meet his, but didn't succeed, so he just sighed and turned around, continuing pedaling, and my grip was still holding on to his jacket.

We made it to the museum and saw that Julie, Alice and Shun were already near the entrance; also a group of cops and police cars were parked near the museum. I caught a glimpse of my dad in the museum, and I forgot all about that.

"Shit! My dad is here! He will totally see me!" I thought, and became nervous by just that thought.

-Hey over here you guys!- Julie shouted at us.

We looked at her and left the bicycle parked in a park that was nearby the museum. We made our way to our friends, since now they were gathering more and more police men over the building.

-What is this?- I said to them, they looked at me kind of confused –I mean, why are so many policemen here?- I finished saying. They just made an "oh" tone and Alice looked at me and said:

-Well because the Knight Thief is appearing, and they surely want to catch him now!- Alice said happily of course, but for me that just meant bad news "More policemen, means a harder way to get out" I just thought and groaned, luckily no one heard me just a man that was behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I just felt a shiver down my spine, and knew this guy was no good. I quickly turn around, just to see an old man, or should I saw the old man I ripped his poster apart.

-Hello children- he said to us, still having his hand on my shoulder until I completely turned around, and I looked at him. "This man means no good, but more fun to me" My head said and that just made me smile of the emotion.

-Hi- I just greeted back, and so did everybody else.

Alice got closer to her grandpa and hugged him, also making him hugged her back.

-You made it- Alice said to him in a happy tone, and her grandpa nodded at her statement.

-Of course, I want to see how this thief gets captured- he said in victorious tone, and that just made me mad. I wasn't going to get caught, and I wasn't going to give him the pleasure to get caught.

-Oh yes he will!- Alice said in a cheerful tone and let go of him. I guess Alice really hates the Knight Thief, or in other words me.

I looked at my watch and saw the hour, it was almost 9 o'clock, and I usually made my appearances at that time, so I grabbed my bag and headed towards the museum until someone's hand stopped me.

-Where do you think you're going? - A male voice said. I didn't recognized the person, until I looked up to know who was not letting me through, and found out that it was actually the officer Misaki, meaning my foster parent Tatsuya.

"Shit! He saw me, I was supposed to stay home with Suki!" I thought. I was kind of mad because he will get me to go home, but at some point I was relieved, because he would get me off of this mess with my friends.

He looked at me, at first he was calm, and turned around, but then something in his head made him turn back to me quickly, and he had a surprised look all over his face.

-RUNO! What the hell are you doing here?!- he yelled to me.

-Umm, Surprise?- I said in a questioning tone, he just slapped his face and then turned to me.

-You should be helping the restaurant.- he said in a kind of preoccupied tone. Well I can't tell you I am not preoccupied for the restaurant, thanks to the Misaki's business I can help them in an economical way.

-I know, but today was a slow day for the restaurant,- I started saying – And Alice begged me to come here and watch the Knight Thief for some reason.- I said in a confused tone, obviously I was using my acting skills to perfection.

Tatsuya, looked behind me, and I followed his gaze, and we saw that my friends were coming towards us. They greeted Tatsuya like he was my dad, but of course neither him nor me said something about that matter. Tatsuya turned to Alice, kind of curious of why was she here, since she was the granddaughter of the next governor.

-So tell me Alice, why are you here?- he asked kind of curious. She looked up to him and smiled.

-Well you see, I want as bad as you that the Knight Thief gets caught, so I'm hoping that today will be the day- she said in a happy tone, but of course it just made me more and more nervous, but well it will shake off pretty soon anyway.

-Don't worry Alice, he will get caught, I assure you that!- he said in a victorious tone, making a punch in the air. I just sweat dropped, "God, I have to be careful today more than ever." I said to myself. Then I remembered about the hour, I looked at my watch and saw the hour, 9:10 pm.

"Shit! I have to go now!" I thought. I looked around, to find a spot where I could change but I saw none, so I had to inside the museum to change, but if I did that everyone will get suspicious, so I cautiously moved around without my friends noticing it, and hide behind a tree near the entrance. I quickly opened my bag and I found just what I needed for this kind of situation. It was a little metallic ball, that when it hits the ground, smoke will come out of it, so it was a smoke bomb. Also I took out my cellphone and used the application that Marucho had sent me, I clicked on the center button and a fake Runo appeared besides Alice, and it looked like and talked like me. "Thank you Marucho" I just thought and reminded myself that the next time I see him, give him my thanks. Then I remembered what I was going to do, so I grabbed the smoke and I was just about to throw it. "Good, just throw it and change fast" I said to myself.

But then I started seeing smoke coming from the museum, making every cop inside it unconscious, then I took a peek to the entrance and I saw a man in a black suit, kind of my suit, the knight thief suit! "What the hell?" I just asked.

I started hearing some gasps and a couple of screams from the people outside, and they were shouting "The knight thief!" Stuff like that. So, I took the opportunity and started changing to my suit, the real suit of the real knight thief. The Knight's suit was all black, with a pair of black skinny jeans and long sleeved vest, a black short sleeve blouse, gloves and black leather boots. I took my hair and tied it up once again in a high ponytail, and then I twisted it and pinned it to my hair, and then I took a wig out of the bag and placed it on my hair, if I left it like it is everyone would now that the knight thief is me, because of my blue hair, so what I do to hide it is wear different kinds of wigs. So the wig was a long brown hair, reaching below my shoulders and had a few strands of hair falling in my forehead. Then I took out of my bag a little case that had water, and pulled out some contact lenses. These were going to help me cover up the color of my eyes. They were green colored and I placed them carefully in my eyes, so they wouldn't bother me. And finally I placed on my head a black carnival mask, with dark sparkles on it, and had a black feather on the right end of the mask.

"Finished!" I thought, I tried to change as I quickly as possible, and I did I managed to change in five minutes even though it was a large process. I took my bag and placed it on the top of the tree where I was hiding in, and then climbed it, without anyone noticing. When I got to the top of the tree, I was able to see, what I missed in the 5 minutes that I wasted in changing.

I managed seeing that the smoke was now gone, and that the police men were now taking out their guns and charging them, and pointing at the figure in black that was at the entrance of the museum, with a pistol. But, to my surprise, when I took a closer look, I saw that the man in black, had a prisoner, it was orange haired girl, and he was pointing his gun at her head. At first I didn't recognize who was the girl then someone shouted her name.

-ALICE!- That was Shun's voice, and then it hit me. The prisoner was Alice, and her life was now in danger all because of some creep trying to copy me, but that I wasn't going to let it happen.

I looked back at my friends and I saw that Shun was being grabbed by some police men, not letting him go to the rescue of Alice. Julie was scared from the looks on her face, Dan was just beside her and was holding tight to her shoulder, and the fake Runo was just crying holding on to Julie's arm. The fake me was crying.

"Guess Marucho included emotions in the hologram" I thought to myself. Then I heard a shot, and I saw that a police men had just a window from up high, making tiny pieces of glass fall to the ground, and that made Alice and the man get some cuts on their bodies.

"Shit, I have to get Alice out of there but how?" I asked myself and started thinking on some way to distract everyone and get Alice to safety, but nothing popped up in my head. "If I appear from behind, the police men will probably shoot me, and if I appear from the front, the man in black will just shoot me or the police man will. So from where am I not visible?" I asked. Then I looked up to the sky. "That's right, I can climb up the museum and then from there no one will notice me if I am careful, then if they manage to spot me, I will jump off and knock down the fake knight thief, and that can work as a possibility" I said in my mind. It was not a bad plan, but not one very intelligent, but still I had to try something new, now and then.

So what I did was that I climbed up to the top of the tree, and I jumped to the tree that was to the right, and so on, since there were a lot of trees around the museum. Anyways, I got to the back of the museum and I saw that there from behind the museum was a little bridge connecting to another part of town, and that there was this river.

Seeing that river, gave an idea about how to escape when I finished the job, but then I heard a shot. I turned around, and found out that the museum had this brick wall, so it made it easily to climb up. I got to the top, and I managed seeing all of what was happening form above. It was not that high, but still.

In the center of the rooftop there was this glass, which showed me, the interior of the museum, I didn't examine it, because I was more worried of what was happening in the front. When I got to the limit of the rooftop, I looked down below, and everything was just the same as from where I saw it in the tree, Alice was still captive, and I didn't see anyone injured, for now.

Then I heard another shot, but this one it seemed really close to me, and it did, someone tried to shoot me. I was kind of shocked of how easily they found me, so I looked back down again and I saw, that everyone was pointing at me, and then a helicopter was above me, and it turned on its lights, and it illuminated me completely. I looked back down, and saw every one of the police men pointing at me with their guns. I turned my gaze to Alice who was now with Shun and the man in black was now handcuffed by Tatsuya. All of my friends were now gazing at me with mouths open wide, while the fake me was besides Alice in a state of shock.

"Guess the police managed this one on their own" I thought. "They finally did something right." I said to myself and then I started hearing shouts form the people on the go

Round, until Tatsuya took a megaphone and started speaking to me.

-Knight Thief, we have you cornered, surrender now or we will shoot!- he said loud and clearly over his megaphone. I took some steps forward and I stood on the edge of the roof. "This is going to be fun" I thought to myself.

* * *

**HOLA! How are you all doing? I hope you are fine! Anyways I am so so sorry for not updating earlier, I mean I got the story and all but I have just returned to highschool (like a month ago) but still I is way harder than before, and the exams and projects are just killing me! LITERALLY! Well enough about school, I will try and update for Mutant Battle Brawlers soon since I am almost done with the next chapter, so look forward to it;) Hope you liked this new chapter! PEACE OUT!**


	4. Get the Ruby and Don't Look Back!

**Chapter #4:**

_**Get The Ruby and Don't Look Back!**_

-This is going to be fun- I said. I got closer to the edge of the rooftop from the museum and cleared my throat so all of the eyes were on me. I was just smiling at them; each one of the faces looked terrified or scared except for one person. Mr. Gehabic. He was just smirking, a kind of creepy and evil smirk that now was upon me. It brought shivers down my spine but I decided to ignore the feeling and move on to the mission.

-Ladies and Gentlemen here in the museum- I started shouting trying to use a different voice from the normal one. The people down on the street were now more alert and the helicopter upon me was actually lowering until it came to full stop and it landed on the roof. "Shit, do this fast Runo" I said to myself. - Let the games begin!- I said and throw a smoke bomb I had before the cops came towards me. Everything was now full of smoke, I myself couldn't even see, but I felt a gun pointing at my back. I quickly turned around and twirled the wrist from the cop holding the gun just as he screamed from the pain. Then I started hearing some gun shots and was able to see the bullets coming at me. I just threw the cop I had to the ground and I also threw myself to the ground and I could feel the bullets passing above me. The cop was about to stand up but I hit some of his nerve points in his legs so he went unconscious once again.

"Guess I will have to knock them like this" I said myself. I knew which nerve points to hit since Tatsuya actually teaches them to me, so I could defend myself and guess they really came in handy. I started crawling around the roof still covered in smoke. I had passed around many cops and hit their nerve points, each and one of them fell down. Just there was one standing, and he was the one shooting until he came to a stop since he needed to reload the gun. I took my chance and stood up, he looked startled at me, and just as he finished reloading the gun, I kicked him hard in his hand making him lose the gun. I took his arm and flipped him around, him landing behind me and put to sleep. There was still a little smoke, so I took the gun from the cop I just flipped and kept it on my pocket. I looked at the entrance, that was placed in the back of the roof which was a glass window placed and if you looked through it you could see the museum from the inside out. I looked over at it and saw a couple of cops looking all around and there in the center of the room was the ruby I needed. So I kicked hard the glass making it break and all of the little pieces of glass fell, just as the cops were covering their necks. I quickly entered the museum and hid behind a column that was nearby, hoping they wouldn't find me. I stopped breathing and heard the conversation that was going on.

-What the hell happened?!- A cop that was guarding the ruby said to another.

-Probably the thief kicked the ass of the ones from the roof- Another one said.

-But that means that now she is in here-The first cop said to the other, sounding like he was scared. Hearing that tone made me laugh, but I quickly covered my mouth.

-You heard that?- The same cop asked.

-I think so, it was a laughter wasn't it?- The other cop said and with that they started to walk around the room. -But where it came from?- One said to himself.

-Let's go check the other room; maybe there it is the knight thief- The first cop said.

-I don't think so, she wants the ruby and she entered from here after all- The other one said. "This is getting more and more tiring and I have only been in here like 3 minutes, take the show now Runo!"I said.

-You know- I started saying making the men startled just by the sound of them turning around -for a couple of cops, you sure are the dumbest ones I have ever met.- I said coming out of my hiding place. They both turned around and pointed their guns at me.

I took a quick glimpse at the room and saw that it was a circle that had 8 columns in total, 4 on the right side and the other 4 on the left, and in between them there was a different painting maybe from the same person. And on the center was the ruby I needed. The two cops were tall and kind of in form, they were both holding simple guns at me and they were both at the center from where the ruby was. I was hiding in the 3 column from the left side. There were two cameras of security on the room, one was in the ceiling near were the window was and the other one was on the only entrance I noticed. There was only one way in and out, and it was a door that it was all the way across from where I was."I need to get rid of those cameras first, so I need some distraction" I said to myself appearing and evil smirk on my face.

-Just who do you think you are?- A cop said, the one smaller than the other. I just was startled at that question, doesn't he know me?

- Running around leaving scars?- I said as I remembered the song of "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri and laughed at myself, still leaving the guards confused. I cleared my throat and continued -Don't you know me?- I said kind of and amusing tone of voice.

-You are the criminal that has been terrorizing the town for just about the last couple years. You should be in jail!- The taller man said to me in an angry tone.  
I started laughing at that statement, sure I was startled by his bravery of him telling me that kind of stuff, but still I still don't understand why everyone thought that I was that kind of criminal who kills and threatens everyone.

-Thrown into jail? The only bad thing I have done is lying to my family and getting stuff from other people without their permission, so you could live happier!- I said all of that while walking towards the ruby, making the other officers walk backwards. They got a confused look on their faces when I said that last part that probably I shouldn't have said.

-What do you mean by you did all that stuff so we could live happier?- The shorter cop said just as he lowered his gun and stopped pointing his gun at me, while the taller still was pointing his gun at me.

-If you knew what I have been through- I started saying just as I got beside the ruby while looking at the floor but I quickly looked back up at them- then you'd understand.- I said to them coldly. I kind of suspected that if I touched the ruby, an alarm would go off and it did. I touched the box of glass that the ruby was in, and a piercing alarm went off. The cops were startled and I quickly opened the box and got the ruby. Then the taller man started to shoot at me, I quickly rolled on the ground and got to the second pillar from the left side and hid behind it. I took the ruby and quickly examined it as I kept hearing a gun shooting. I took a quick glimpse at it and was surprised by the result. That ruby was not real, it was a fake one. It was just a rock painted in red, I turned it around and saw a little note that said:"You are not getting away this time little girl. - "

-FUCK!- I shouted. I was just mad at the man; he perfectly knew that I was going after that ruby so he took it before than me.  
The cop then started shooting at the pillar I was hiding in; I got out of my thoughts. Still I took the fake ruby and I quickly got out of my hiding place and threw the rock at the man shooting. It hit him on the forehead and he fell backwards. It didn't affect him that much but he was left unconscious by the looks of the other cop.

-I am sorry- I said in a cold tone and quickly headed to the exit. I was expecting to the other cop started shooting me but he didn't do anything to me, he let me leave. I got to the exit and started looking around. There were large halls from both sides, and I seriously didn't know which one to turn to. Then I heard two shots behind me and saw the smaller cop had just shot the cameras on that room, he looked at me and just smiled.

-I recommend you going to the right, probably if you go there you'll find the ruby and to the left there is the emergency exit, you decide- he said in a happy tone. I was about to retort something but I felt that I could really trust him. On some point I knew that if I took right I will probably find more cops and I will find the ruby, and if I go left then I would surrender and not get the ruby. "It is all or nothing Runo" I said to myself. I turned back to the cop and gave him a smile.

-Thank you, you should probably leave now if you don't want the other cops to find out that you actually helped me- I said with a normal tone, totally forgetting about faking my voice, I quickly tapped my mouth with both my hands and he just laughed.

-Don't worry I don't recognize your voice- he said to me and he started to walk to the left hallway- I am going to quit my job tomorrow, so don't worry- he said and kept walking to the left.

-Thank you!- I shouted at him and turned to the right "Now to get this done with!" I said to myself and ran towards the right hallway. I ran and ran, and kept seeing this pictures and vases, like expensive vases. "If I got one of these I would totally be rich" I thought as I kept seeing these sculptures all over the place. I came to a full stop when I saw a door on the hallway. I walked towards it and then I started hearing some voices coming from the hallway. I quickly opened the door and everything was dark. I closed the door and locked it so no one could get in. Then I heard some footsteps coming but it seemed like it was only 1 person's footsteps.

I took some steps back from the door and I heard that someone trying to open the door. I was about to gasp but then that someone left the handle of the door and cursed under his breath. Then he started dialing something, I guess it was his cellphone. I slowly and carefully leaned my ear on the door and then I heard the conversation.

-I can't find the girl!- the voice of a man said and I managed recognizing it. It was Michael Gehabic's voice. I held on my breath and kept hearing the conversation.

-I am looking for her, but she managed getting out of my grip!- he shouted from over the phone. A moment of silence went by and I wasn't able to hear the other line's response.

-I was going to look for her in the control room but it's locked the door!- he said with anger. "Then this is the control room" I started looking around and I haven't had noticed that it was full of computers and I saw that those computers were the ones the cameras had been recording. I lost the attention to the conversation and I saw two computers in black "Guess that were the ones that cop shot" I said to myself. Then I heard something of my interest.

-But she already has the rock and I have the ruby!- Mr. Gehabic said to the phone. "So that bastard has the ruby" I said and I let out a growl, but quickly tapped my mouth. "Shit! Hope he didn't hear me" but to my luck I guess he did.

-Wait I have to go and take action on my plan- Gehabic said and hanged up the phone. Then I heard his footsteps going. I managed letting a sigh out of relief. Then I heard slamming through the door and I let out a yelp.

-GET OUT OF HERE YOU GIRL!- Alice's grandfather said telling as he slammed the door. I quickly saw the computers and saw that from both halls were coming troops of cops. I quickly took a glimpse around at the room and I saw that in the ceiling air ducts were there. I quickly climbed up some boxes that were there, and then I heard some shouting.

-Shoot the door! The thief is inside there!- The Mr. Gehabic said. And then I heard bullets coming from the door but they crashed onto the wall. I managed replacing the grill from the air ducts on the ceiling and I managed getting inside it and closing the duct. I managed getting a sight from the grill.  
I saw how a cop shot the door open and I saw how Alice's grandfather was looking desperately around the room. I grinned at myself "Payback bitch!" I said to myself.

-Come with me I know where he is going- he said to the cops and they left the door. I managed seeing no one else. So I poked my head out and I saw in one of the computers that they were heading towards the entrance. "I have to get my hands on that ruby" I said to myself. And I got an idea for this. I got out of the air duct, and got out of the room. I slowly and carefully made my way to the troops of cops. I saw that one man was falling behind, so I cautiously got from behind the man and I punched him in the neck making him fall back, leaving him unconscious. I carried him to a room and I undressed him. Don't think I am such a slut or pervert. I quickly got the cop uniform and put it on. I really looked good in that cop suit but I got out of my thoughts. I took a piece of rope and tied the man's hands to a metal bar that was placed on the wall. "I look hot on this uniform!" I complimented myself, but after all it was a normal cop uniform. I quickly dashed out of the room and I managed getting to the troop of cops. Now we were in a different room, we were in the main room. Also in that room were a couple of pillars 4 in each side and in the end there was the main entrance with 2 pillars on each side and we were in the center of the room. And on the side there were expositions and also paintings all over the walls. I quickly managed to get into the troop and we stopped walking.

-What's happening now?- I asked a female cop that was beside me.

-No idea, probably Gehabic lost his mind by now- she said and I laughed at the comment. Then I saw the king of Rome come at me.

-What are you laughing at?!- the professor Gehabic said at my companion and she just stiffened at his shouting. "I can't stand him anymore!"

-It was nothing sir- the girl said while she was looking at the ground.

-I asked- the professor started saying and I got tired of just hearing him speak.

-We know what you asked!- I shouted at him while I looked at him with cold eyes. He shot a glare at me and he got closer at me.

-Then you answer me!- he shouted at me. I managed seeing my friend from besides me glaring at me.

-If you want to know- I said and I quickly looked down at his lab coat and I managed seeing in one of his pockets the ruby. I grinned at this, and then I looked back up and saw that the professor had his eyes on me. I slowly started moving my hand at his lab coat without anyone noticing.

-We were laughing at your stupidity!- I said with a smile on my face making my friend laugh at this, earning a glare from the professor. By this action I got my hand in his pocket and quickly retrieved my hand with the ruby. When I was just about to hide the ruby in my pocket I felt someone grab my hand and pulled it towards it. I just growled at this knowing that Mr. Gehabic was the one who took my hand.

-You thought you could get away with it?- he said with an amusing smile on his face. I just shot daggers at him and smiled.

-Actually yes, and don't worry I will get away with it!- I said at him and kicked him in the guts making free my hand. I saw how my friend had his mouth wide open and I had seen shock in her eyes and I grinned at this. I snatched my cop hat out of my head and throw it in the air and I also got rid of the cop costume, reviling myself. I quickly ran at one of the pillars and out of my pocket I managed getting out a grappling hook and throw it in the air managing gripping onto the ceiling. This grappling hook, Marucho had invented it way back when he knew about my secret. He told me that one day that grappling hook will help me in a situation, and it really did. Like the ones that in the game "Legend of Zelda" always give you, well kind of like that, you could get to higher places with just throwing if, but of course if you fail, well you are practically screwed. I started climbing up the rope and I heard then shots from guns, then once again the ceiling was made from glass and it shattered, making me lost balance but since I was near the ceiling I managed grabbing onto the edge of where the glass was. I felt then tiny cuts in my hands, making blood come out of my hands. "You can't let these tiny cuts, affect you" I said to myself as I pulled upwards my other hand and managed standing up in the roof. I snatched once again the grappling hook and tied it around my waist. I looked back inside the museum and I saw how mostly all the cops were shouting and cursing my name and I just laughed at this statement.

-You won't catch be able to catch me today or ever!- I shouted back at them and then I turned my back at them. I saw now all of the rest of the cops and audience were looking now at me. I smiled at them and finished my performance.

-Thank you for this lovely audience! I really enjoyed quite this performance and I got for what I came for!- I shouted once again and bowed at the audience. Everyone let out gasps of surprise. I looked up and saw a helicopter coming, they threw down a rope. I took some steps back and then ran and jumped out of the roof and managed catching the rope. I quickly started climbing it before the cops start shooting their guns and in fact they started shooting just when I was half way to the helicopter. I once again managed avoiding the bullets and they didn't shot me. I safely got to the helicopter, and I quickly shoved the door closed. I walked to the cabin and saw the pilot and I just smiled.

-Thanks for that one Kato- I said to the man and he kept looking at the horizon.

-You are welcome Mrs. Runo- he said quickly- Master Marucho informed me about your tight situation since it is all over the news. - I just smiled at this. "Thanks Marucho" I thanked him mentally and reminded myself that when Marucho gets back give him a big bowl of cookies.

-Where to Mrs. Runo?- asked Kato at me and brought me back to my memories.

-Well I have to get back my bag and it's down the tree- I said to myself as I looked down at the scenery that was being unfolded.

-Don't worry about that, I already retrieved your bag Mrs. Runo- said Kato and thanked again Marucho mentally for helping me through Kato.  
Kato has been Marucho's butler practically since he was born, so when Marucho left to U.S.A, Kato was left behind and he has been helping me in my missions ever since. He even told me that from the start he knew I was the knight thief, so much for my cover.

-Your bag is here actually- Kato said as he pointed down to the seat next to him.

-Thanks Kato- I thanked the man. I sat down on the seat next to the butler and placed the bag on my lap. The ride went on fine, Kato asked me about the mission and I told him what had happened. When I started telling him about how Gehabic had discovered me, he frowned at the man's name which made me curious.

-You should be more careful with Mr. Gehabic, Miss Runo- Kato said as he kept his sight at the horizon, and his tone was kind of preoccupied and harsh.

-I know that Kato, but that man is always ahead of me- I said to him as I got frustrated and threw my hands on the air. Kato chuckled at this and smiled formed on his lips.

-Oh Miss Runo, don't stress yourself, me and Master Marucho are sure that you are way more intelligent than that man- said Kato in a reassuring voice bringing a smile onto my lips.

-Thanks once again Kato- I said to him as I drifted off in my thoughts. A few minutes passed until we reached the spot where usually Kato leaves me and later on the police investigate.

-You are sure you want me to leave you in the park?- he asked worriedly. -You know the police are coming and if your friends get here they will definitely recognize you- Kato was about to keep on talking but I cut him off.

-Don't worry Kato I always manage getting away with it, just push the button of invisibility so they don't track you down- I ordered him and to up from my seat and placed my bag on my back.

-Sure Miss Runo- Kato said and pushed a red button that was placed near the wheel. He pressed it and even though the helicopter looked the same on the inside I perfectly knew that the plane from the outside was invisible.

I remember that when Marucho showed me this application I flipped the fuck out. I completely shrieked, and started jumping up and down. Marucho kind of freaked out by my reaction but it was kind of normal and by that time Marucho knew my secret so he told me that it was mine to use this helicopter and by that notice I hugged Marucho and thanked him like around a thousand times, but he told me that it was nothing and that I could use it if I let him help me with my missions. I had to agree in the end, even though I was being stubborn.  
Back to the helicopter, I went to where the door was and I opened it and I jumped out pf the plane. Now you start to wonder, how the heck I will survive to this fall, well the reason why this bag is my favorite bag or my bag of adventures, well it is because Marucho installed on top of the bag that every time I pull a string on the right side a parachute will come out of the bag. So while I was falling down I pulled the string and a black parachute with my sign on the center (which is a yellow circle and on the center was a K) and I started descending carefully on the ground. Before I landed on the ground I managed seeing on the streets lights blue and red, getting near here."Shit they are here sooner than I expected" I said to myself. I managed landing on top of a tree, and I cut the strings of the parachute leaving it on top of the tree. I got rid of my knight uniform and I changed onto my normal uniform of the school. When I finished, I left the wig and removed the green eyed contacts, just in case I got caught, I will only have to remove my wig and delete the hologram that was at the scene. I looked back at the center of the park and saw that cops getting there and I growled at the scene. I placed my bag once again on the back and started jumping on tree on tree, until I got to the last tree and from there, the street was visible and the park ended. I looked around and I saw that a lot of cops were there, so they would definitely see me. "Maybe if I use another smoke bomb I will be able to get out of this situation" so without thinking I took out another smoke bomb from my bag and I threw it in the air. A couple of "Look!" and gasps of surprise filled the whole atmosphere but no one could look since now everywhere was filled with white smoke. I quickly got out of my hiding place and got to the street. I started running at the street and figuring out another plan to where to hide and get home safely. I was submerged in my thoughts that I didn't notice I bumped into someone but I couldn't see him, and fell in my butt. Without hesitation I got up while the other person was still on the floor.

-I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going- I said with my normal voice and was about to run at the street again until someone held my wrist and couldn't let me go. I tried yanking my arm out of the grip but it was too strong.

-Runo? Is that you?- A familiar voice said, a male voice said. It was Dan's voice. The idiotic brunette had to find me now, just when I was about to escape this horrible place and get to my house somehow "Crap, crap, crap!" was all I could think right now.

* * *

**Oh my! It has been so long since I updated this story! Like about 3 or 4 months, so sorry about that, it is just that I couldn't come up with something and when I did I didn't knew how to describe it with words, so I got stuck, like REALLY stuck. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I did not, heh and I am still trying to figure out how to get Runo out of that situation, but I'll come up with something. I promise that this story will get better, but this are like the introductory chapters, so maybe they are not that interesting, sorry! Anyways hope you enjoyed your Christmas because I know I did and hope you have a wonderful New Year's Eve! ****PEACE OUT! **


End file.
